My Queen
by thkq1997
Summary: The untold story of the former queen of Arendelle [One-Shot]


** My Queen**

At 15 years old, we are carefree, not to care about anything in this world, to live under the love of your parent, but with her, at 15 years old, she have a kingdom to save, a duty a daughter must fulfill for her parent.

Her name is not importance, but we only know she live in a far away kingdom, surrounded by sea, with god's blessing, her kingdom is the wealthiest, strongest, and the most beautiful land you ever see in Europe, but then, their neighbor's kingdom threaten them, jealous by her kingdom's rich, and resources, they call upon their men, get close to the border of her kingdom.

Her parent, with great fear, but also great concern, must make a decision that will changed her life forever, they must make peace, they don't want their land to be destroy, their people's children to go on in a unmeaning war, they have to sacrifice their love, to save themselves from bloodshed.

At 15, she have to married a man she just met, to be stripped away her freedom, to gave her life away to keep others, to protect her kingdom, her parent, and her people, she know she was doing the right thing, although she cried every night and swallowed down to her throat.

From a single braid to a bun, she don't know who she is anymore, the woman stood in front of her, in the mirror, the brunette signed, letting her tear flow, as her mother right next to her, smoothing her shoulder. '' It will be alright, I love you, my daughter. ''.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Looking at the mirror, again, she just wanted to break it, to break the image before her eye, in her wedding dress, but the chambermaids was the only reason she didn't, she was to married a man she just met in 2 weeks, a arranged marriage, not by love, not by her choice, but for her kingdom's choice, she cursed the kingdom's name that put her into this every night before the wedding, that name take away her freedom, her family, everything, she cursed it time to time in her sleep, and that name, is no other than.

_Arendelle._

When she stepped into the hall, everyone was stunned, they whisper to each other, so the rumor was true, she is the fairest maiden in her land, the most beautiful, everyone was to shocked, they didn't notice her eyes, her sad face, she held her head up, trying to hold her tears in, to be brave for her kingdom, not letting the sorrow consumed her.

They looked at each other in the eye, she noticed that he, too, wearing a sad face, his green eye were half close, and they looking at her, and he too, notice that, both of them got forced to this marriage, but no words are spoken, they just stood there in silence, waiting for the priest's speech to end, and the only left they must do now.

'' _I do''._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

But, this marriage turn out pretty for them both, they understand each other, caring for each other, he told her once, before he married her, he has a carefree life, until he was 15, he been forced to become the next heir, to be under his father training, to be an exact copy of him, to be perfect, it was sad, every time, he done something wrong, or not met his expectation, his father will lock him away, or use a whip to abuse him, he take off his shirt, and reveal multiple scars on his back, and she too, felt the pain he has gone through.

This man, though she just met and married, and even older than her, he's 18, she is just 15, but they both shared the pain they both gone through, and they understand each other now, they do now have actual feeling for each other.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

At the age of 24, she gave birth to a beautiful angel, the day the child was born, is was the happiest day of the couples' life, to now have an actual family, to start a new life with each other and this little angel in her arms, is was sweet, and it also bring bitterness in the next few years, when they found out about het little secret.

3 years later, she gave birth again, is another girl, her cheek are red, her cry is like music to their ears, now their family is complete, they couldn't ask for anything better.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

They were playing out in the garden, in spring, this place is the perfect spot, let the sun shine on her face, she took a flower near her, and enjoy the sweet smell of life itself, when her eldest daughter and her sister is playing with frogs, sniffing flowers, jumping around and screaming like lunatics, yes, she have the most perfect family, that makes her the luckiest woman in the world, with her lovely husband at side, it was to perfect, and that thought consumed her, she feel something sticky in her face, brow like her hair, it was mud, and she saw the two girl standing in front of her, trying to hold their laugh while saying their sorry, The Queen was too happy, she joined them by throwing the substance on her face to her daughter, forget about formality anyway, it was her family.

When they came back to the castle, the king looking at them with wide eyes, as he saw 3 muddy creatures walking into the castle, the only thing he know that it his family is his daughter's blue eyes, both of them, while the 3 of them giggling and walking quickly into the castle, he signed, and just happy to have a perfect family, like that.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

But, as perfect as it was, there always loose end, their eldest daughter has hurt the younger one, and their feeling just came crushed by that only events, as Grand Pabbie told them fear is their daughter enemy, they was too fragile, to understand it literally, as the eldest growing up, they teach her to fear herself, to just shut everything from herself, to conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

'' The sail is lost, we are sinking ! ''.

She was lying is their bed in the ship cabin, hands grip tight to her husband shirt, crying at much as she still can while her husband cover her ears, not to let she heard the words coming from above the deck, he know they are going, but where is the matter, as his wife curled her head in his chest, his hand cradle her head. He know what's coming, they shouldn't leave, why do they just have to leave, to left everything behind, to left their daughters, Why ?, why?, why?.

'' It will be alright, just…. Close your eye, Idun, I will be right here, I promise you everything will be fine when you wake up. ''.

Idun, that's her name, while gripping tighter to his shirt, she said with her broken voice, feeling like she was 15 again.

'' I love you Agdar, and I will always do ''. Holding him tighter, kissing him in the lip one final time, before letting herself feeling the warm of his arms, she said she love him more than a thousand times, but this one is more powerful than the those last one, all she wanted now was to go home, to go back, and say she loved her family, to said it one more time, but it was too late.

It was cold, it was really cold, but she felt a little warm, before she can't feel it any longer.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

Walking quietly in the castle's hallway, her former home, with her head down, full with regret, she know she have to come back here one final time, to say goodbye, to say she's sorry, even though she know they can't hear her.

Slowly and gently, she stopped at a white door, still close as always, she doesn't have to knock or have to open to get in anymore, she just walk through it, what's matter now ?, she was already dead.

But shock came to her as soon as she entered the room, terrified what she see before her eye, but soon regain her mind, as she saw Anna, holding tight to a crying Elsa, Anna was snoring, while Elsa tried to hug her tight, not to let her go anymore, it was a quiet, and Idun, just stood there, regret for what's she have done, to separate them, to make hate each other, and feel happy now that her plan has failed.

Until Elsa and Anna both fall asleep, she came closer, dare to let her cold hand touch her, to see her daughter one final time, and then she make one final action before she have to go, forever, she kissed her eldest and youngest foreheads, to say farewell, but when she tried kiss Elsa's, Elsa eye open, and saw her there, shocked, Idun, said no word, kissing her daughter's hair, and give her one final hug.

'' Take care of her for me, my love ''.

Elsa was too shocked to respond, and let her arms out to hold her mother, but she was holding the air, as she saw snowflakes replaced her mother, sparkling under the moonlight, she was gone now, for good, Elsa, not crying anymore, no more, no more tears.

'' I will, Mama.''.


End file.
